


Futanari Ballbusting: Quickmatch

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [5]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting, cuntbusting - Fandom
Genre: Agony, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuntbusting, F/F, Fighting, Futanari, Futanari on female, Gore, Neutering, Pain, Regeneration, Rivalry, Torture, Trample, ballbusting, dickgirl, titbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Two titans, a female and a futanari, fight in a brutal, merciless match
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 21





	Futanari Ballbusting: Quickmatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KingMerlin), [FPSLiverpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPSLiverpool/gifts), [RichardPercival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/gifts).

Futa VS Female. The endless battle between sexes.  
  
There is a place where two poor souls are engaged in an endless combat, outside of the realms and not bound to petty concepts like time and space. Observed by Gods and forced to brutal beatdown every year, every month, every day, every second, they fight, and they fight hard!  
  
They are called Regenerators, although the name could be too straightforward... they are of ancient race, forgotten and abandoned by being itself.  
  
Yura and Rane were their names. Two, almost identical figures, only distinguished by their lower genitals, Yura having a smooth, puffy pussy and Rane having a virile set of testicles and a penis.  
  
They fought on a sandy arena resembling an abandoned battlefield. Fire, broken equipment, tolls and lifeless bodies lying everywhere.  
  
The silence and eerie tranquility of the place broken by strained grunts and the sound of meat impacting as Rane was backing out, protecting her head from Yura's powerful kicks.  
  
The pale humanoids with thick, lush red hair, toned, powerful muscles were dancing through the ashes and sand completely naked, covered in sweat, blood and bruises.  
  
"Rrraaagh!!!" Yura screamed, jumping and delivering a mighty kick from the other side, hitting Rane's exposed side, making the futa lose her guard.  
  
Her red, rageful eyes filled with feral lust for blood rested upon Rane's giant, loosely-hanging testicles between her legs, uncovered and vulnerable, as Rane's penis was erect, standing straight up from all the excitement and adrenaline.   
  
Yura didn't need more and had to do everything to gain advantage, so she dashed forward and swing her leg with all her force, stepping forward and sending her hard shin between Runa's spread, muscular legs.  
  
The girl kicked the hanging pair of testicles without any remorse or regret, but rather with contempt, wanting to inflict as much pain as possible. It was an unyielding strike that seemed like it was meant to break her opponent's bones!  
  
Rane's gonads did not break but they had been so tightly bound up that the bone above them was severely injured and cracked, at the same time, compressing the fat, veiny gonads from their inner sides, making few of the veins burst, resulting in internal bleeding.  
  
That was enough to cause the futa's legs to go numb.  
  
However, Yura did not stop, quite the contrary... She used Rane's shock and absolute wave of agony coming off of her testicles to strike again! She kicked the severely injured gonads again, this time with the strength of her entire body going to her second leg.  
  
Yura's knee crashed into the most fragile organs Rane possessed, making the futa's bloodshot eyes go up and her face to go green.  
  
The violated testicles shattered. However, Yura continued to kick with all her might, grabbing the futa's shoulders and forcing her leg between the futa's thighs, kneeing up with the force of a charging rhino.  
  
Yura did not stop because she knew that this is Rane's most sensitive spot, plus... those were literally some dangling organs, outside her body! She had to take the chance to destroy them with as much force she has to debilitate her adversary. Additionally, she wanted to destroy the futa's chance to have children in the future and pass down her awful genes. The less like her, the better.  
  
There miiiiiight be a slight chance Yura was also taking pleasure in destroying the source of bliss and sexual pleasure, taking it away from Rane... oh yes... it was quite enjoyable.  
  
The two testicles were kicked again and again, making their mushy, meaty filling minced and compressed, blood and cum started spurting from the futa's cock.  
  
"Ghkaaaaah!" The two testicles were violated and kicked again and again, making their soft meaty shells smashed and pulverized by the rapid, mighty knee strikes.  
  
The futa was feeling extremely dizzy and nauseous, her eyes widened as the flesh on her nutsack turned purple. Rane was now crying and begging, her tears slid down her cheeks, blood dripping down her legs into the ground, her jewels in total ruin.  
  
But that was not the end of her torture. Yura, noticing that there was one more tool the futa could achieve pleasure with, snapped and raised her fist in fury, bringing it down lightning fast and smashing her knuckles against Rane's erect penis, bending it in half and making it spray blood and cum all over her legs.  
  
As the futa's body convulsed, Yura was assured she will achieve victory shortly! After all, the futa with her nuts broken is no futa at all!  
  
Just as Yura wanted to take her victory, Rane felt an immense surge of power! She groaned and punched Yura right in the pussy. Her fist exploded with a burst of the girl's piss and blood, making her fly back and land on her hands and knees in the dirt, moaning in agony, her body failing to cope with such pain. She slumped down and covered her crushed pussy, yelling in anger.  
  
As the futa approached, her balls regenerating, she looked down at her fallen enemy, but the girl saw an opportunity!  
  
Yura rolled forward and shot both her legs up, kicking the futa right between the legs. The soles of her feet crushed against Rane's sensitive testicles, making them crack from the sheer pressure of the woman's feet.  
  
The futa was forced to back out and double down in pain as her testicles throbbed and contracted from agony, while the girl got up before her and roared in raw anger, looking quite... feral.  
  
Rane wanted to step back, but she was grabbed by the hair and felt a debilitating strike to her stomach, making her hands go up, revealing her massive, red, pulsating testicles, which were an easy target for Yura, but surprisingly, she chose another spot to assault!  
  
  
"N-nng!" The futa cried out in pain as the girl pushed her index finger into her urethra, causing the futa to cry out in pain.  
  
"Aa-ah! Tell me how it feels to get fucked in your hole!" Yura yelled in rage, pushing her finger even deeper. The girl looked down, taking in the view of the futa's body, which was completely naked, with her big, red, pulsating testicles hanging limply down.  
  
She grinned and yelled, pushing her entire fist up the futa's urethra, and seconds later, kneeing her big, red testicles so hard she sent them up and crushed the fragile organs against their owner's pelvis. She then continued to push her arm into that throbbing cock.  
  
"Nooo!" The futa yelped as her hands clasped around the girl's arm, "Stop, please!!!" She mumbled.  
  
Yura didn't seem to hear her though, and continued to knee her jewels hard and fast.   
  
"I'm not done with you," she replied with a mad grin.  
  
She shoved her fist even harder into her cock, nearly ripping it apart. The futa's whole body shook from the intense pain and her lips parted, letting loose a loud, guttural scream.  
  
"And now... I'm going to crush your testicles with my knee so hard you won't be able to walk or get up."  
  
Rane's eyes widened as she knew she's in a lost position. Or was she...  
  
Fuck. No.  
  
Rane roared in fury as she wound up her fist and shot it into Yura's exposed, left breast, her hand sinking into the pillowy softness and making the woman scream in surprise.  
  
Yura backed out, letting Rane go and moaning in pain, covering her bruised breast, while Rane huffed and fell to her trembling knees, grasping at her ruined, minced testicles.  
  
The woman had an expression of true hatred as she charged at Rane, but the futa was ready!  
  
With a powerful uppercut, she rammed her fist into Yura's pussy, squashing it and nearly lifting the woman up! Yura howled in shock and tumbled to the ground, holding her womanhood, which she swore started to bleed... and it was not this time of the month yet.  
  
"Fuck you and your small target!!!" Rane groaned, crawling to Yura on all fours to grab her, but Yura was already recovering!  
  
"Fuck your giant, easy to hit balls!!!" Yura screamed, kicking Rane in the face, making the futa fall back before Yura stood up and stomped down on Rane's exposed girls, squashing her left nut under her foot hard.  
  
"WAHGAAAA!!!" Rane moaned, kicking her leg up in a counter move, her heel crashing against Yura's bleeding pussy, making her scream her lungs out in agony and fall down, but unfortunately Yura's elbow slammed right into Rane's left, abused testicle, bursting it inside her bloated sack!!!  
  
Rane's face twisted in shock and agony as she started to yell and squirm around.  
  
Yura, being the feral fucking bitch she was, opened her mouth wide and sunk her sharp teeth into Rane's remaining gonad, crushing it and chewing on it's sweaty, musky meat until she perforated her ballsack and ripped a part of her testicle out, spitting it out and rising to all fours, her mouth red from blood.  
  
"I... Win." Yura said with pinpoints for eyes, hovering above Rane, savoring the sweet screams of agony and tears flowing down the futa's face. Pleads would do nothing here...  
  
As a finisher to keep Rane down, Yura opened her bloody mouth wider and slammed it shut right at Rane's cockhead, severing the helmed from the soldier, unfortunately, the process made Rane's knee rise in a spasm, slamming into Yura's injured titty, making it sprinkle blood and milk over Rane's bloody genitals.  
  
Yura moaned in agony and fell limp between Rane's legs, both of the fighter exhausted and in... more than agony...


End file.
